1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card games, and more particularly to a Blackjack game involving side-bets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional card games include Blackjack or 21. Conventional Blackjack games include those disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,011 to Asher et al. (entitled “System and Method for Providing a Blackjack Game Having Additional Options for a Player”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,579 to Griffiths (entitled “Modified Method of Playing a Twenty-One Game”); and U.S. Publication No. 2009/0051110 to Sparago (entitled “Modified Blackjack Game with a Side Bet on ‘Any Ten’”). However, conventional side-bets may have various drawbacks, such as leaving the players with the impression that the odds of winning are still stacked in the house's favor, the odds presented are unfavorable, the side-bets offered are undesirable, unimaginative, or viewed as having an unacceptable high-risk for the offered payout, and the like.